


Hit the Showers

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Part of the Promare Teacher AU on Twitter! Coach Thymos has settled into his after-school routine. It’s simple, predictable. Just the way Lio likes it.**TW for dub-con elements!**
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back you gloriously smutty folks, Gym Teacher Galo has occupied my thoughts for the past 48 hours so I just had to put this together. Enjoy! - <3 Birdie

Galo loved the end of a school day. He loved the slowly fading sound of the students trickling out of the hallways, the final clanks of the free weights being racked up, and the strong lemon smell of the gym’s industrial disinfectant replacing the equally strong smell of lingering sweat. 

He’d been the gym coach at Promepolis Preparatory Academy for two years now, and Galo’s evening routine had become his favorite thing. He would finish his paperwork, supervise whichever after-school sports club had the weight room that day, then sneak in his own workout before cleaning everything up. He’d enjoy a nice, hot shower in the empty locker rooms, pack his bag, and then commute home with the rest of the evening crowd. It was simple, but Galo didn’t need much more. 

Sometimes, though, his routine would have a few extra steps. 

Sometimes, his lifts would get him especially fired up, and he would thank the cosmos that none of his students were around to see him accidentally pop a boner after a particularly heavy overhead press. Sometimes, his hard-ons wouldn’t go away, and he’d have to call it quits early to take a cold shower. And sometimes, the shower wouldn’t work either, and Galo would end up with his back pressed to the cool tile wall, eyes squeezed shut as he slowly stroked at his erect cock. 

His routine was simple. Predictable. Galo liked it that way. He let out a soft, shaky exhale as he ran a thumb over his slit. Precum mixed with the shower’s lukewarm water and slicked his hand as he worked himself over. He didn’t let himself do this often, but today was a Friday. He was sure all the clubs had cleared out early, and even if someone were to come into the locker room, Galo would hear the door first. 

He sighed. Relaxed. Squeezed his dick just a bit harder on his next stroke. He was getting close, and his pace picked up. With another deep breath, he opened his eyes. 

Poised up against the corner of the showers was one of his students. Senior, known delinquent and his personal hell-raiser, Lio Fotia, was watching him with rapt attention. His gaze dragged up Galo’s form, drinking in every detail until he locked eyes with his coach and smirked. The smug prick. 

Galo jumped and rushed to cover himself. “Fotia!” He barked, face and neck flushing red. “What are you still doing here?” He fumbled for the shower knob, composure wavering under the cool stare of his student. Lio hasn’t moved, hasn’t broken eye contact and showed no signs of changing that. Clearly, he had been enjoying the show, and a little hiccup like this wasn’t going to deter him.

“You don’t have to stop, Coach Thymos,” Lio replied, ignoring Galo’s question. Hearing his name roll off Lio’s tongue like that froze Galo mid-step. He knew this student was a force to be reckoned with, but Lio spoke with such casual authority, it almost made Galo want to follow...

No. Bad. This is his student, for fuck’s sake!

“I can wait my turn.” Lio purred, and Galo’s heart raced. 

There’s no way he’s just talking about the showers. Galo forced his body to relax, willing his movements to at least appear casual. He turned his back to Lio as he reached for a bottle of shampoo. “Give me five minutes, Fotia.” He responded. “Please.” His cock was still rock-hard behind his hand, almost painfully so, and the piercing stare of his student wasn’t doing him any favors. 

Lio nodded, but made no indication of moving. He knew Coach Thymos loved to show off. Why else would he always wear those ridiculously short red shorts whenever he led runs? They flattered his figure quite nicely, but nothing could have prepared him for the way Coach Thymos’s ass looked bare and dripping wet. He continued to lean up against the shower wall, drinking in every detail of the scene. How Galo’s shoulders stretched and flexed when he reached up to shampoo his scalp, the way his waist seemed to dip in at an impossible angle before flaring out at the hips, and how the little tuft of pubic hair at the base of his cock was as shock blue as the rest of his hair. 

It was a running bet among the students that the coach dyed his hair its color, and Lio was quietly excited at the thought of proving them all wrong. 

“Is five minutes really all you need?” Lio said. “What?” Galo turned around, confused. With both hands in his hair, his dick bounced freely between his legs. Lio took notice, stared just a bit too long at his still-hard cock, before dragging his eyes back to his teacher’s face. “I mean, with how worked up you are, I doubt you’d last another two minutes.” He tilted his head to the side casually, as if this was a normal teacher-student conversation topic and not blatant flirting. 

Galo blushed deep and rushed to cover himself again. “Lio Fotia!” He sputtered. “You are way out of line!” Lio gave him another small, playful smile. That wasn’t a no. “We all know how much you love to show off, Coach,” Lio responded, voice dropping to a near-whisper. “Why don’t you show me that famous stamina of yours?”

Everyone knew Coach Thymos couldn’t resist a challenge. Usually it was things like push up contests, or wind sprints, or who could eat a whole spicy pepper without crying, so Lio figured this approach would work for him. He watched as the gears began to turn in Galo’s brain, his dick twitching behind the hand that could only half-cover the length. Slowly, shakily, he wrapped that hand around the base and began to work himself over. _Victory_. 

“Good, that’s it,” Lio crooned. He watched with rapt attention as Galo’s body slumped back against the wall, little raspy sighs escaping him as he began to pick up the pace. Lio shook his head, clicked his tongue in mock-condescension. “Didn’t you teach us that form is more important than speed?” Galo let out a low growl, but his pace dropped back down. 

“Use your other hand. I want to see you touch yourself.” Galo barely heard the command over the sound of the shower. The steam was starting to get to him, it was making him lightheaded and woozy, but somehow Lio’s voice cut through it. The instruction grounded him. Galo brought his left hand up to his pec and squeezed, a low moan escaping his lips. His fingers massaged circles into his chest, the long-forgotten soap foaming up again as he teased over his nipples. He gripped his dick tighter and groaned at the sensation. 

Lio bit his lip, holding back another remark. Coach Thymos was finally getting into it, his eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back against the wall as his thumb teased at the slit of his cock. Precum mixed with the remnant soap and dripped off his dick with every wet stroke his hand made. “Keep it up, Coach,” he said as he quietly fished for his phone. “You’re nearly at the three-minute mark.” The shower’s steam fogged his screen up, but Lio didn’t care. He held the camera up and hit ‘Record’.

Galo was getting close. His hips bucked into his hand with every downstroke and his pants and whimpers were getting faster and faster. His empty hand roamed his body with a wild hunger, snaking from his inner thigh up to his chest so he could squeeze at his pec with such a force Lio was sure it would leave bruises. His fingers traced up further, danced across his collarbones and up his neck before finally taking hold in his hair and pulling back _hard_.

“That’s four minutes, sir.” Lio remarked. Galo gave a shaky moan in response, his hips twitching. Lio took note of this, raised an eyebrow. “You like being called ‘sir’, coach?” Another growl from Galo. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, and it dawned on Lio that he was trying _not_ to cum yet. Oh, this was good. He focused his phone’s camera, zooming in on Galo’s flushed face then panning down to him furiously working his cock before going back out to capture the whole scene. “Come on, _sir_ , cum for me.”

“Fuck, Fotia, I-“ Galo’s voice fell away into a moan as he came, back arching off the tile wall with the force of the orgasm. Cum splattered across his chest and hand, and Lio made sure to capture it all just before Galo opened his eyes again. Lio pretended to be studying his phone. “Four minutes and forty-three seconds.” He mused. Lio had no idea how long it actually was, but neither did Galo. “Not bad, Coach Thymos. That might just be a record for you.”

Lio shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned on his heel to leave. Galo was still panting on the wall, reeling from the orgasm that was being rinsed away by the now lukewarm shower water. _Fuck, that really just happened,_ he blearily thought to himself. Galo listened for the sound of Lio’s retreating footsteps, or the telltale swing of the door closing, but it never came. Instead, Lio poked his head around the wall one last time. 

“Let me know the next time you want to try again, Coach.” Lio offered. “I’m sure I can find a few ways for you to improve your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you again to all the amazing artists who’ve brought slutty teacher Galo into my life. You can find me on Twitter at @/gaybirdrights- it’s locked but you’re welcome to request a follow if you’re of age! Come talk to me about the high school AU!


End file.
